


Fifty Shades Of Uchiha

by lucky_clover



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Funny, Love, M/M, Smut, Weirdness, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_clover/pseuds/lucky_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Uchiha will see you now” Naruto has to go interview a rich businessman in the place of his friend Sakura chaos will probably follow, Fifty Shades of Grey done the Naruto way. (Note on hiatus will finish writing eventually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So like fifty shades of grey except all the characters are replaced by ones from Naruto, and the plot really isn't the same. Lol Sasuke as Mr Grey and Naruto as the main chick, except well he's a dude. Also guess who's Naruto's inner 'goddess' and like its so funny I couldn't help myself. Loosely based on my memory of the book you are forewarned. If it's inaccurate go cry about it. Also sorry the first chapter is short the rest will be longer, I just didn’t have much to put in this one. Oh and I don't own fifty shades of grey or Naruto but this is my story.

Naruto sighed as he looked in the mirror a blonde haired blue eyed face looked back at him.

Damn Sakura for being sick now he was going to interview some annoying rich businessmen bastard. 

Like he had anything appropriate to wear for such a thing his best clothes wouldn't even be a man like that's worst clothes, so it didn't matter that he was currently wearing a clean cut shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Do I really have to do this Sakura" he looked at Sakura his roommate as he said this and winced she was looking damn nasty. Like she looked pretty much almost dead. 

Sakuras normally made up face was red and puffy, her usually vibrant pink hair was dull and flat, basically Naruto was almost glad he had to go he did not want to get the flu she had he had finals coming up after all.

Which reminded him of the fact that he was driving 2 hours away to do an interview when he should be studying.

"Please it took me ages to manage to get this interview you have to" she added a coughing fit for effect a very fake sounding one.

Hmph this is what Naruto got for being roommates with a pushy manipulate girl who no doubt would be a very successful journalist in the future.

"Fine but i'm going to humiliate myself, and you because you are associate with me". Naruto had no business with rich entitled people, the had no business with him it was a mutually beneficial relationship.

"Just go in there ask the questions and record the conversation even a monkey can do it trust me"

"Oh great I get to be your monkey oh great wicked witch of the west" Naruto muttered Sakura did look kind of green.

"What was that Naruto" 

Oh shit Sakura was actually more terrifying sick "nothing Sakura, I will go and make a fool of myself with a smile on my face"

"Good that's what I like to hear" 

Naruto sighed and grabbed his worn down jacket,and the voice recorder, and he went over what he knew about Mr Uchiha he was a young ruthless, very successful man, who Naruto would need to be polite to because he didn't want to be sleeping with the fishes.

He liked being alive thank you very much.

Naruto had a problem though he had opinions and well he found it difficult to keep his mouth shut.

It had gotten him in trouble more times than he could count.

He didn't mean to get in trouble it just happened, his father said he had a knack for it.

Naruto wasn't entirely at fault though sometimes he would just hear the voice in his head telling him to do stuff, but he was most probably mostly sane right?

So the point was hopefully he would go through the interview without straying from the pre-planned questions, that Sakura had given him.

Curiosity killed the cat after all.

With one last look in the mirror he sighed and headed out to go get in his car.

Off interview some rich bastard then.


	2. At least he tried?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so i realized that this idea is too hard for me to write, (You know how people say you need to learn to walk before you run, i didn't do that) I'm unsure about this chapter feedback is very welcome.

Naruto stepped inside the Uchiha building, it was immaculate, clean and stylish.

Basicly what you would expect for a self made millionaire. 

He went up to the front desk and the receptionist gave him a look as if to say you don't belong here, which obviously he didn't the staff here looked like they should all be models tall and beautiful.

The blonde just wanted to get the interview done and to get out of there, back to the world he did belong in.

Naruto went up to the receptionist.

“Hi i’m Naruto Uzamaki standing in for Sakura Haruno, I have an appointment with Mr Uchiha.”

The receptionist gave him a false smile, “wait here please” she instructed so Naruto sat down on a rather expensive looking couch.

Naruto felt very out of place in this kind of building, and waiting there was well awkward.

Finally the lady returned “Mr Uchiha will see you now”

She led Naruto to an elevator, once they had reached the top floor she instructed Naruto to go inside.

Naruto hesitantly entered, and when he sore Mr Uchiha he was not what he had expected, Naruto had been expecting someone older and less handsome.

Mr Uchiha was tall with raven black hair, and his face was well Gorgeous.

“Im guessing your not Sakura,” Mr Grey smirked “a replacement then?” he questioned.

Naruto tried to speak but it was like he had forgotten how eventually he croaked out “Yes Naruto Uzumaki”

This wasn't fair why did he have to be so damn attractive?

Naruto hadn't had time to google search him, so he was not prepared for this.

Naruto had been spending so much time looking at Sasuke that he had forgot to look around the office, it fit the man perfectly clean stylish, with an unmistakable aura of coldless.

Sasuke lead Naruto towards a seated area, Naruto set up the recorder Sakura had given him.

“So um is it okay if I record you Mr Uchiha” Naruto questioned.

“Well I could hardly say no after you have gone to all the trouble of setting it up” Sasuke smirked 

Naruto decided Sasuke was a jerk, and that he wasn't going to enjoy this interview

“So I have some questions to ask you”

“That’s the idea” stupid snarky businessman, Naruto had to pretend to be nice to him damn it. Sakura would yell at him for hours if he stuffed the up he needed to ‘behave ‘ which was hard cause the blonde was opinionated and loud.

Naruto plastered a fake smile on his face, he could do this he could sit through the interview without committing murder.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?"

Sasuke smirked “Buisness is about people, i'm good with people, I know what motivates them, drives them to be better” 

Naruto thought he was just a cocky bastard.

"Maybe you're just lucky."

Sasuke's eyes stared coldly at Naruto clearly unhappy with the idea that he was successful due to luck “Luck has very little to do with it, I work hard and I reap the benefits of that hard work”

"You sound like a control freak."

Sasuke smirked “Mr Uzumaki I exercise control in all things” control freak, definitely probably has a BDSM room hidden away somewhere, Naruto laughed in his head at the thought.

"Do you feel that you have immense power?"

Sasuke “ yes I employ a great deal of people who if they decided to shut down there company would be unable to pay there mortgages” Sasuke was oh so humble, honestly Naruto felt sorry for the guys family.

Naruto looked down at the list of questions and prepared himself to ask the next one.

“Are you gay?”

Sasuke's face looked momentarily alarmed, turning partially red, he evidently hadn't been expecting such a question.

Naruto's was deeply amused by the fact he had managed to startle Mr oh so perfect. He found himself bursting into a fit of laughter he just couldn't stop.

“Hahahahaha i’m sorry but oh my god you should see your face it’s priceless”

After Naruto finished his fit of laughter whitch seemed to last forever he looked up and stared into a pair of very unamused eyes.

No longer alarmed Mr Uchiha face was masking his true feelings, but Naruto couldn't help but again.notice Sasuke’s expressive eyes, they let on that he was annoyed.

“Why? Are you asking me on a date Mr Uzamaki” Mr Uchiha said somewhat defensively.

Then it was Naruto’s turn to feel flustered “What no, it’s written here see”

Naruto pointed at the list of questions Sakura had prepared.

“These aren't your own questions?

“Um no Sakura wrote them I was coerced into coming”

 

“Well the explains a great deal, you dobe” Mr Uzimaki smirked and that was the last straw for Naruto, he had intended to be good really but this man was an arrogant dickhead.

Naruto prayed that Sakura would forgive him.

“Well I'm sorry I'm not good enough for your stupid fancy ass, you should know that you're as humble as giant neon sign, and it doesn't matter how much surgery you have on that face of yours you still remain a hideous beast inside, so there”

Naruto picked up the recorded and stormed his ass over to the elevator, which turned out to be embarrassing cause the elevator had locked itself and he had to ask Sasuke for his key card.

Mr Uzumaki chuckled, dam Mr perfect and his need to make everyone feel inferior.

Stepping onto the elevator he looked into Mr Uchiha’s eyes “Mr Uchiha”

“Mr Uzimaki” and that was the end of that Naruto doubted he would ever see Mr Uchiha again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please Kudos and Comment.


End file.
